Red Hood And Green Eyes
by wreakinghavocday-n-night
Summary: Stiles nodded, he understood his position in the pack hierarchy, and yet still it nagged at him that this was still so new, so sudden. And to look at the possible shit storm he was in now, the voice told him to be bitter and to push Derek away- In which Stiles wishes he was Red Riding Hood, things would be much simpler.
1. Chapter 1

Hullo :) this is my first time writing for the Teen Wolf fandom so hey there to some new faces. Um let's just do the warning and this disclaimer and get on with the show seeing as I don't have much to say.

Warnings: Smut later on, yaoi, AU, slight OCC, I churned this out really fast and it's un-beta'd so it might suck. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few OC's

* * *

Chapter One:

Stiles is currently staring into the large red eyes of a creature he wouldn't have believed existed yesterday, or earlier today in all honesty. And he couldn't even place it, what exactly what it was. This large wolf like creature with red eyes that seemed to bleed out and fade into olive green the longer they stood there, growing calmer by the second as it stared at Stiles with questioning eyes, as if to ask Stiles exactly what he was doing in the middle of the forest on a day like this at that. His eyes (when did it become a he?) seemed way too human, it made Stiles want to answer the unasked questions, but how do you tell a non-English speaking creature he was setting fires in the woods? He's pretty sure that sounded stupid to animals too, if this was an animal, Stiles hasn't crossed demon beast off his list of possibilities yet.

He's suddenly very acutely aware of the Coldplay ringing from his earphones and he's fighting off a blush when he swears the wolf's eyebrows raise, but wolfs don't have eyebrows. Maybe it just shows in his expression, god is Stiles losing it? It sure feels like it and he's trying not to look crazy and maybe that makes it worse because sane people don't worry about the opinion of wild animals. But good god this thing didn't seem too animalistic. Matter of fact it actions were very human like and it was starting to freak Stiles out. Well no, he wasn't freaking out because honestly he was taking this whole situation surprisingly in stride. It was really making him itch in that curious sorta way he itched when he felt like he was on the verge of figuring out something yet still completely missing it. God that was so annoying, that "on the tip of my tongue" feeling. Stiles shifted awkwardly while his mind raced a mile a minute, and that's probably why when the wolf was right in front of him nudging at his hand he squealed, well not squealed. More like yelled very macho like, yep definitely. None the less whilst recovering from his mild shock he rubbed gently against the wolf nuzzling his hand, running his hand up the nose and threading his fingers through the thick fur as he pushed it back against the creatures head. And still it was calm as he petted it gently.

Stiles felt his shoulders relax and he smiled softly as the creature pushed against his hand encouraging him. He settled one knee into the snow slightly below eye level with the creature, staring into it's human eyes and for the first time in what felt like forever he spoke.

"My names Stiles, whats yours" he whispered to the black furred creature.

_"Dead meat" _a voice called out from behind the wolf, who's hackles raised immediately. The animal growled and whipped around quicker than Stiles would have thought possible, facing the threat as Stiles stumbled back in shock, a feeling he was quickly becoming accustomed to.

_Damn just when things were starting to get normal too _Stiles though belatedly. He looked up to face the aggressor who was currently pointing a gun at green eyes (damn when did the wolf get a name?).

"Um, who are you" Stiles squeaked out, what the hell was with the squeaking and the squealing? Where the hell did his man card go? Green eyes growled in response to Stiles question, the gun toting woman just smiled wider.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that little red, starting fires and petting wolves in the middle of the forest with no one near by" she stopped to smirk for a second,

"you got a death wish or something" Stiles raised his shoulders as if to say "I don't know".

"Or something"? Stiles tried quietly. The woman just shook her head sighing in mild disappointment,

"I'm Kate, and right now I'm about to shoot this beast and then I'm gonna take your for a ride in my nice Ford Explorer and ask you some questions, okay with you little red?" The wolf growled and barked (?) in response, the sound low in his throat and reverberating through the forest floor. Stiles shivered slightly and shook his head.

"No it's not okay, your not shooting him, whatever he may be" he got up to stand on both feet and the wolf whipped his head around to face him. Kate raised her eyebrow,

"and what makes you say that Little Red? You gonna stop me with those big brawny muscles of yours? Wait my mistake, you don't have muscles, your just a skinny little twink who knows far more than he needs too" she sneered at him amused expression falling off her face.

"I would say I admire your guts but you've got nothing but idiocy to speak for the sudden return of your backbone." Stiles frowned, so she wasn't just a random gun wielding psychopath, she was a bitch too. He voiced these thoughts, green eyes chuckled, Kate pointed her gun at Stiles.

"Maybe more of a problem than I thought" she cocked the gun and turned it on it's side, green eyes lowered on his haunches and pounced two seconds too late, the bullet hit Stiles in his gut with much more force then he expected. He felt it rip through muscle tissue before the pain hit him like a heavy skillet to the back of his skull and he fell to his knees promptly passing out.

* * *

When he comes to he's in a cocoon of sheets and comforters surrounded by pillows and resting on an unfamiliar mattress. He's wearing a shirt several sizes to large for him and he can feel bandages on his side, which only twinge with slight irritation, caused by said bandages. What the hell? Didn't he get shot, where was he and who's clothes were he wearing? He sighed quietly, and rolled into a ball resting like this for a few seconds before stretching his legs out turning on his back and arching it collapsing on the bed afterwords. He stares at the maroon ceiling for a few seconds then sat up and stumbled off the bed adjusting to the feeling of standing on his own two feet. He lifts the black t-shirt up and picks at his bandages before attempting to peel them off and wincing at the sound of it ripping from his skin more than the actual feeling itself. Should it sound so loud? Maybe it was the silence amplifying the sound in his ears, yet it really was not silent. He could hear the tree's rustling in the wind, the sound of ice cracking as it melts slowly, the birds chirping merrily to the moon low in the sky, early morning he thinks absently, _the sun should be rising in a a hour of so_. Stiles yawns gently and then looks down to where his wound should be, keyword should. And suddenly his hearts pacing way too fast and it's beating way too loud in his own ears. What the hell? Stiles is ninety nine percent sure he got shot, he remembers. Not to mention the bandages that he had _just _ripped off. So why was there no evidence of a nearly fatal wound besides a smallish dark scar that Stiles is suspiciously sure will disappear way to fast. If he didn't calm down soon he was gonna get a headache and that was the last thing Stiles needed so he took a deep breath, balled up the square cotton bandage in his fist and tread unusually quiet like out of the unfamiliar room.

He looked left down the hallway and saw four other (closed) doors and a curtained hallway window. The walls were a forest green, the floors looked to be mahogany and warm looking. Soft golden waves and circles stenciled across the walls following the wooden borders and the house as empty as it was (or not because he could swear he heard even heartbeats in the rooms down the hallway and soft breathing too accompany it) felt welcoming. Stiles took note that on the right side of the hallway were stairs and decided those were his best bet. He turned and closed the door gently behind him thankful for the absence of a squeak and turned right towards the oh so promising stairs. He got about half way down before he stopped to stare in mild wonder. Before him stood a large living room with a high ceiling, beige carpets and brown couches, a large fireplace crackled merrily and soft snores lifted it themselves from a love seat in the far right corner of the room currently occupied by a large bundle of Miami dolphins covers and a mess of dark hair. Stiles tried not to stare at the fifty inch adorning the wall just above the fire place and continued his trek down stairs. Unsure what to do once he finally got there he decided to go for the sleeping person. He walked towards the obvious male and shifted uneasily before him before clearing his throat and smiling sheepishly when the head lifted to reveal sharp cheek bones, soft lips, heavy eyebrows, olive green (confused) eyes and olive toned skin. Good fucking lord the guy was gorgeous.

"Um I'm sorry to wake you but I was hoping if you could tell me, where I am" his sentence ended unusually high and he felt his cheeks flood and he's staring at his toes in embarrassment. What the hell is wrong with him, since when did he act like this? All soft voiced quiet and oh god did Adonis just raise his eyebrow, that was way to attractive and where did Stiles voice go? Was Stiles wearing pants? Oh dear lord, he shouldn't be blushing this hard.

Adonis just shook his head and chuckled softly his heartbeat lifting slightly (Stiles shouldn't be able to hear that) sitting up and rubbing at his eyes cutely and replying in a horse voice "yes".

Stiles shook his head dumbly staring at the trail of hair peeking out teasingly from the bottom of Adonis's shirt as he stretched out yawning loudly. Oh god Stiles was going to hell. He smiled softly at Stiles and stood towering over him, Stiles didn't bother stepping back caught in a staring match with the green eyed god who smirked crookedly after a moment or so and spoke.

"So what all do you remember little red riding hood"?

Stiles blinked back his shock with wide eyes and swallowed down the large lump in his throat.

"I remember running into a wolf with human eyes and chilling with him until" he trailed off quietly, Adonis nodded encouraging him to go on."A crazy lady with a gun showed up, who wanted to shoot the wolf but instead shot me" the green eyes man frowned but nodded again.

"Yeah that sums it about up" it was Stiles turn to frown.

"How do you know this" Adonis looked grim, "not sure you would believe me if I told you" he ran his hands through the thick black hair and frowned again. Stiles would say it looked bad on him but even upset the man looked good.

"I think if you try me, you might be surprised with the results" Stiles replied quietly, the man chuckled. "Can I get your name first before I start dishing out answers" Stiles nodded, "yeah" he said," Stiles." he rolled his eyes at the raised eyebrows. "It's short for Stillinski, my last name, no one can pronounce my real first name" Adonis snorted and rolled his eyes again. "My names Derek, you wanna help me start breakfast. I'll answer your questions then if you'd like". Stiles nodded, "sure". They stand there for a few more seconds before Derek clears his throat and raises his eyebrows. "Oh!" Stiles blushes hard jumping back and smiling awkwardly. Derek just chuckles and turns towards what Stiles finds to be a large decked out kitchen. Jesus this family must be breaking some serious bread.

Derek handed Stiles his phone pulling it out of his pockets and pointing to the dock sitting on the counter by the entrance. "You can play something if you'd like, not to loud though, people are sleeping and neither of us need it up that high" Stiles nodded "kay". He plugged it in and started up his Coldplay playlist before he sat down on one of the stool by the counter and swiveled to face Derek who was already rummaging through the fridge setting things like a package of bacon, eggs, cheese, milk and so on. Stiles, watched silently waiting a few seconds before speaking up. "So um, can you explain to me what I've managed to miss" Derek grunted in response, finished pulling out what he needed from the fridge and went for what Stiles assumed to be the spice cabinet. "Can you tell me something in return? Might make it easier for me to explain depending on what you answer. "Yeah" Stiles replied automatically. "Kay" Derek paused before continuing "what do you know about werewolves" Stiles blinked taken aback for a second before answering. "A lot of folklore and some probably really inaccurate movies." Derek nodded, placing some spices on the counter top and looking up for a second at Stiles before beginning to arrange the items as he pleased. "And that suggest that you believe they exist" Stiles shrugged " I'm not automatically ruling out their existence, especially considering the circumstance" Derek nodded, he seems to do that a lot. "Okay then, well. Would you believe me if I told you I was a wolf?"

This time it was Stiles turn to raise an eyebrow and chuckle, Derek looked up from what he was doing staring curiously at him. Stiles sighed "by now, yes. Honestly I'm surprised I didn't connect the dots sooner." Derek smiled slightly.

"Well at least your taking it well" he said quietly.

"Okay then so your a werewolf, and I'm assuming Kate"s a hunter. But why was she hunting you"Derek sighed at this.

"Guess I should explain hunters huh. Well then, hunters as you know, hunt super natural creatures. Most though, follow a code, only kill the rouges. I nor my family are rouges though and Kate still hunted us despite the fact that, from what I know, most of her family follow the code." Stiles frowned.

"So what she really was psycho?" Derek nodded, "pretty much". Stiles shook his head, that was a mess within itself.

"What happened to her" he asked quietly, "I ripped her throat out" Derek replied curtly. Stiles flinched, that was harsh, he could understand the action, but it was the way he said it, anger bleeding into his voice, yet still stone cold.

"She shot you and I ripped he fucking throat out. Took you home and wrapped you up. Then I called the Argents, her brother, and gave them the body, told them that she fucked herself stalking my family and attempting to murder innocents."

Derek's shoulders were stiff and his actions grew choppy, Stiles seeming to gain some sense of past self, tittered nervously, rubbing his hands up and down his nude thighs and smoothing the large t-shirt covering his small frame.

"Um, about that. What exactly does patching me up consist of. I healed way to fast, and um, I think I'm hearing things I shouldn't. I mean not that I'm hearing voices of anything but like, heartbeats and stuff and my senses are really acute so I'm smelling shit too and I'm feeling way too relaxed. I'm not being a super klutz and I'm a lot more surefooted. Actually now I'm starting to get an idea of what fixing me up means, oh god I'm rambling aren't I?" Derek chuckled relaxing a little, then tensing up again.

He lifted his head having finished organizing the stuff and having pulled out the pans and preheating the stove. He looked Stiles in his eye, green eyes hard for a few seconds, then softening with what looked to be guilt.

"It was the only way to help you without getting the hospital and cops involved which would be sketchy to deal with. I had to turn you" he said softly, Stiles only nodded having figured it out moments ago

"I understand" Stiles replied calmly, he gave the green eyes Adonis a small smile before looking down to examine his toes. Man he had small feet, well they weren't that small but his toes were tiny. He giggled as wiggled his toes and the giggling turned into full out snorts at how ridiculous he was. He looked up to see a grinning Derek and in return gave him an even wider smile. Then sobering up a little bit and asking yet, another question.

"How'd you do it" Derek set up the bacon in a large skillet and started mixing the eggs.

"I had to shift back and carry you here, my family tried to crowd you and ask a lot of questions but I told them I'd explain later. I carried you to the bathroom and stripped you down to your underwear, which are nice by the way" Stiles blushed remembering he's been wearing his TMNT tighty whiteys.

"I cleaned the wound out and then I had to lick it" Stiles sputtered indignantly at the thought of Derek licking him and then blushed at the onslaught of dirty thoughts that followed.

Derek continued "werewolf saliva has healing components, it was the easiest way to stop the blood loss. It also helped numb you up, which was good because after that I had to dig a knife and a pair of tweezers in you and get the bullet out" Stiles flinched, he was glad he was unconscious and numbed up for that. That would have smarted like a bitch.

"Once I got it out I licked the wound again to stop the bleeding and numb you up some more, cleaned it up and taped it up." he stopped whisking the eggs and froze for a second. "Then I picked up your wrist and gave you the bite. I figured your young and still in pretty good shape, the bite would take and would immediately start fixing you up. Which it did. And I'm glad" he shuddered for a second, then turned his back on Stiles once again and poured the eggs into a different skillet, flipped the bacon and threw some toast in the toaster. "I don't know what I would have done if you died" Stiles stared wide eyed at the admission and wondered why Derek would say that while trying to squelch the hope that bloomed in his chest and made his heart sprint.

"Would you mind starting the coffee" Derek asked pointing at the coffee maker and a large bag of Starbucks extra rich Columbia brand coffee beans.

Stiles nodded and hopped down shirt swishing around his thighs. They worked in companionable silence afterwords and slowly the sounds of the rest of the house waking began to make their way towards Stiles ears, until it was a symphony of water flow pillow talk and bathroom argument as everyone rose to meet the day. Stiles helped Derek set up the table and lay down a large spread of fruits, toast, eggs, bacon, cereal boxes and several different cartons of juice as people began to trickle downstairs. Mothers shouldering infants and toddlers and sisters speaking animatedly between each other. An older women, late thirties maybe came into the kitchen grinning walking over to kiss Derek on his cheek and wish Stiles a good morning thanking him for helping out with breakfast and telling him to feel free to settle down and enjoy himself. He thanked her smiling easily, marveling at the of expression of adoration that seemed to spread across the green eyed Adonis at the sight of Stiles and his mothers interactions. And it was then Stiles recognized it, that unfamiliar warmth and steady in his chest. Blooming steadily from the moment he woke up in a cocoon of Derek scented sheets till he was sitting down at the dinning room tables chatting animatedly with Derek's sister Laura (visiting from NYU) and trying to ignore Derek warm hand smoothing against his thigh. Still growing actually, was an anchor. A calm happiness and welcome that was pumping it's way through Stiles system soothing his nerves. Stiles felt at home, with the Hales and with Derek. It was nice, really nice.

* * *

(To be continued...)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First of all thank you guys for the overwhelming response you've given me, it was really awesome getting all those emails for story alerts, favorites and reviews. Made my day the first time it happened, made me finish this despite the lack of free time I've been having. Second, I'm sorry this took this long, I had originally hoped to have this out two weeks ago but life happened and I got caught up so my sincerest apologies. But thank you for sticking with me, and thanks for reading. Also on another note I read that on the first script for Teen Wolf Derek was supposed to be 19. I don't know if his birthday has came to pass between when he first appeared on the show and now but I'm assuming Stiles is 16 and that makes it a three year age difference between the two so that's what I'm going with. With that being said here's the second chapter, enjoy. See the end for more notes and explanations.

* * *

Chapter Two:

Breakfast was a loud affair, it wasn't even half way through before Laura was teasing Derek and Derek was snapping back. Peter chuckling in Stiles ear and May(Mrs. Hale) shaking her head and admonishing them for going at it so early in the morning. Some how Stiles ended up rubbing small circles into the large hand resting on his thigh trying not to look like he was stuffing his face(and failing by the looks Derek's younger sister was sending him).

"So Stiles, how you feeling" Peter asked quietly granting him a small smile. Stiles took a minuet to admire the older wolf and his mate before response.

"Great actually, much better than what I'd expected" Peter nodded and Derek squeezed his hand.

"That's good hun, glad we could help you out" May responded without looking up from her plate, Laura snorted.

"Like we could have done anything to stop it, Derek bout' threw a shit fit for us trying to ask questions".

Derek snarled, "he was bleeding out Laura-" Laura rolled her eyes cutting him off.

"You act like he would have died, like we would have let him die. Your just overprotective". Laura waved and pointed her fork at Derek as if to emphasize her point, said wolf snapped his jaws at the older sibling and his mother smacked him in the back of the head for it on the way to the sink. Laura just smirked, Derek growled, May glowered and Peter and Stiles chuckled.

"Calm yourself alpha, just telling truths" Laura put her hands up as if to I surrender and Derek rolled his eyes leaning back into his seat and picking at his plate.

Stiles couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face following Derek's lead and leaning back into the arm that had went from his thigh to resting on his chair, slightly on his shoulders. Laura wiggled her eyebrows and Stiles rolled his eyes, Derek snorted and Peter took Stiles plate waving off the boys offers to do it himself and nodding off his thank you's.

Derek leaned into his shoulder and whispered in his ear "do you want me to take you home yet" nuzzling the space between his shoulder and his neck smiling into Stiles blush.

"Sure, I need a shower anyways and I have to call my dad and let him know I'm okay" Derek nodded into his shoulder and placed his chin. Stiles craned his neck to look at him and noted how close he was. Stiles blew into his face and laughed when Derek scrunched up his nose before he stood up and Stiles followed suit.

"Were heading out" Derek yelled over his shoulder as he grabbed his keys off the rack and shouldering on a leather jacket, he turned facing Stiles.

"Stay here I'll be back in a sec" jogging across the living room and up the stairs before disappearing into the room Stiles had woke up in. He heard the sounds of drawers opening and Derek rummaging through something before slamming the drawers shut again and shutting the door behind him jogging back down the stairs.

"Here" he handed Stiles a pair of basketball shorts (also to large for him) and a dark blue hoodie. Stiles pulled the shorts on from under the overly long shirt and pulled on the hoodie. Slipping on the sneakers he'd recognized as his own among the many sitting by the front door and stepped out with Derek calling out bye behind him. He heard a someone yell wait and turned around to Laura running up with a sharpie and beckoning for his hand.

Stiles complied, Laura wrote a phone number on him smirking up at him "call and or text me lil bro, don't think your getting away so fast. Your pack now." Stiles nodded returned her smile and nodded giving her a rushed "kay" before running after Derek who'd already started a black Camaro.

He hopped in to the front seat rubbing at his arms and pulling off his sneakers to shake out the snow. Derek leaned over and pulled a hat over Stiles head before stepping on the gas and turning out of the driveway. Stiles adjusted that hat on his head huffing in slight irritation and kicked his feet on the dash watching as Derek meddle with Stiles phone (which Stiles had somehow forgotten himself) hooking it up to the stereo system and glancing between it and the road before settling on a Bon Iver song.

Derek came to the end of the drive where the trees parted way to an empty and paused turning to look at Stiles "which way do I turn" Stiles craned his neck looking behind Derek for a sign indicating which road they were on.

There were none, "what road are we on" he asked.

"Montgomery" he replied easily, Stiles nodded and pointed right. Derek steered the wheel one handed resting the other one on arm rest between them, Stiles broke the silence.

"You know your sort of famous in town right" Derek grunted keeping his eyes on the road.

"Your lacrosse stardom permanently etched itself onto coach Finstock's heart, we never heard the end of it." Derek chuckled and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I'm a little upset I didn't recognize you, your a friggen shut in. Your mom's cool though, she works at the library, as you know." Stiles sighed pulling up his legs into the seat and pulling on his seat belt settling the strap behind him and leaning against his door.

"I don't remember you much" he admitted quietly.

"You were always two grades behind me so we didn't exactly hang out" Derek responded easily. Stiles nodded and looked at the black haired man for a few moment. Noting his sharp features and soft eyes, the tan collar of his neck peaking out from the long sleeved v-neck. Derek faced him as he stopped for a red light and for once Stiles didn't blush, he looked like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure how to and confusion sat in his expression as he frowned slightly.

Stiles stuck out his tongue and Derek rolled his eyes per usual, but he also stopped frowning and that was all the Stiles was gunning for. Derek released the breath Stiles didn't know he was holding and faced the road once again just as the light changed.

"What do you know about our pack dynamics, or pack dynamics in general" Derek started. "I know your alpha" Stiles replied, "I'm assuming Peter and Laura are your beta's" Derek nodded pleased.

"You are correct in your assumptions, Uncle Peter and Laura are my seconds. Do you know your position in the pack" he continued. Stiles shook his head "no" Derek sighed and licked his lips.

"Do you know what mating is to wolves" he tried, Stiles thought for a second, holding his breath and then releasing it to speak.

"Don't wolves mate for life" he asked, Derek nodded again.

"Yes they do, the same goes for werewolves. A werewolf recognizes their mate by scent before the human even recognizes their attraction. A mate for a werewolf is what humans would call their "soulmate". It's the wolves other half and vice versa." Derek shifted uneasily and placed both hands on the steering wheel. Stiles could practically smell his nervousness (then again maybe he really could, it's been said that animals can scent fear, why not other emotions).

"The easiest way to test a bond is to scent someone and see how your wolf reacts, whether or not it sets them off in some sort of way, distrust, lust, anger. Often your wolf will connect these emotions with a certain scent, whether someone's mood affects it or whether in's embedded in them as their own unique scent." Stiles nodded, so he could smell Derek's emotions. Derek continued

"When I found you roaming around near our property and caught your scent my wolf automatically recognized you and went at ease. It wasn't till when Kate showed up that it really hit me who you were, or who you were in relation to me I should say. I nearly lost my shit when she shot you" Stiles was blushing down to his toes, Derek wasn't serious was he? He couldn't be saying Stiles thought he was saying ( a part of him, a stupid hopeful part that thinks it's a good idea to treat strangers like long time friends, thought it made sense. The way Derek's scent put him at ease and how his worry for him put him on edge, the attraction, the touching) they barely knew each other.

" Mates don't guarantee love at first, it's not a love at first sight thing where we'll automatically fall into each others arms." Derek shifted in his seat and removed a hand from the steering wheel and set it on the arm rest.

"There will be an instinct though, an ease. Especially if your a wolf, your wolf will be at ease with the pack, pleased when I'm around, ecstatic when I'm happy, safer when I'm near. These things will make it easier to ease into a relationship" Derek coughed into his fist, uncomfortable".

"If that ends up being what you want"

Stiles squirmed in his seat unsure what to do with himself. He hasn't felt this awkward since senior year two years back, when he realized suppressing his nerves only made it worse. He'd been fine ever since, talkative yes, but not as unsure, not as _awkward. _

Stiles was going to drive himself up the wall. He looked at a tense Derek murmuring for him to turn left, and trying to figure out how he felt. Sensibilities said this was ridiculous, everything else said fuck logic and go with it. Nothing else so far had made sense and it had all turned out well. Why not this, why not a fucking fantastic looking dude with possible (probable) anger issues?

"So what I'm your mate" he asked quietly, Derek nodded jerkily, Stiles sighed leaning into the leather interior. Looking out the windshield and then back at the tense wolf, he felt a pang of worry that nearly gutted him. Fuck how was he supposed to say no when every Derek related emotion had that much force to it. Stiles didn't want to even _imagine _missing Derek. He'd be fucked.

"Okay" he said quietly, "okay" he repeated, he nodded and watched as Derek's shoulders visibly relaxed.

"Okay" Derek echoed. Derek turned into his driveway and cut the engine turning to face Stiles. Stiles unbuckled his seat belt and smiled tentatively facing the older man.

Derek reached forward brushing his thumbs across Stiles jaw. Stiles licked his lips and Derek's eyes tracked the movement. Cradling Stiles face in his hands Derek moved forward brushing his lips against Stiles before kissing the side of his mouth and then his jaw. He nuzzled under Stiles chin against his neck and brushed the pads of his thumbs across his jaw behind his ears and holding the back of his neck. He pulled away after a few seconds.

"Do you want my number" Derek asked quietly, Stiles nodded and pulled his phone out of the jack before going to his contacts and going to "add new" typing in Derek Hale. Derek grunted his number slowly watching the screen as Stiles typed it in and saved it. Stiles leaned forward kissing Derek quickly, hopping out the car up the stairs and to his front door unlocking it and pushing it open before looking back. Derek nodded and Stiles smiled minutely before walking in the house and closing the door behind him.

* * *

The rest of Stiles day consist of cleaning the house thoroughly, making a grocery list on his phone, texting Laura, showering and trying to wrap his head around the idea of being a werewolf. In a pack , as the mate of the alpha, and being "alpha female" himself. Trying to settle and garner peace with the idea that every life-long relationship started somewhere, and this was where his began. Still, cowering into himself and letting the hot shower hit his back was the most he could do as the wolf overcame him in his panic. Feeling his bones shifting and breaking beneath his skin. His nails being pushed out and replaced by claws, hair shedding and replaced by fur, changing and changing until instead of a cowering boy sat a cowering wolf. Startlingly small, whimpering and shivering in the warm spray. Stiles didn't open his eyes to look at himself, didn't think he could handle the visual proof. He took deep breaths and willed his heart to beat much slower. Relaxing as time wore on and getting himself to shift back. Standing up on shaky limbs and leaning against the shower before standing by himself once again. Grabbing his sponge and soaping it before cleaning himself in quick broad strokes, scrubbing at certain spots, rinsing under the now cold spray shutting off the water and stepping out. Stiles wrapped himself in a towel and padded to his bedroom, dressed himself, crawled into bed and passed out.

He rose early again the next morning, shivering and dressing himself in sweat pants and after minor argument with himself, Derek's shirt. Reveling in the calming scent and some how physically aching for his mate. He contemplated calling him while treading down the stairs and into the still empty kitchen, making the last of the coffee and remembering he had to go grocery shopping today. He moved quietly pulling out the milk and cereal, grabbing his cup and stirring in creamer and sugar pouring his cereal and sitting at the table. Stiles hovered over Derek's name, afraid of waking him but wanting, needing to hear his voice so bad. He still has trouble trying to wrap his head around the need, the want and the closeness he felt to a man he met only a day ago, two days if you count the wolf. Understanding or not he still wanted that closeness like nothing else, a little voice in his head told him if Derek was here he'd probably to think straight. He decides to text him, sends a quick "you up?" and relaxing into his seat, playing with his now soggy Captain Crunch. His phone buzzes and he slides in the password quickly before reading the singular "yes". Stiles bites his lip and asks if he can call him, sending it before he can take it back. He finishes his cereal standing up to go get seconds when his phone rings, he answers and releases the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Hey" he answers quietly, Derek's gruff and sleep laden "hey" makes Stiles chest tight and he wonders if Derek misses him like Stiles misses Derek.

He can't keep the words from spilling out from between his lips, he wants to tell Derek that this is bothering him more than he thought it would, and he does tell him. He's tells him about his panic attack in the shower and the shift and the battle with his common sense that's telling him he shouldn't want Derek like he does. That he misses him despite, and that he worries about what he's going to tell his father. And then he's babbling about how his mother died when he was young and since he's always been afraid of losing his father in his line of work. That when he got shot after Thanks Giving Stiles hauled his ass home and left all ideas of joining and Crime Specialist team behind because he can't imaging leaving his father all alone. How he wanted to specialize in anthropology and teach Kindergarten through second grade. Stiles sighs scrubbing his face with his hand, coming back from his rant and trying not to die of embarrassment.

"I just wish you were here to help me think straight" he says quietly.

"I'm on my way" is all Derek says. Stiles sags into the counter, relief settling him.

"I'm stopping at McDonald's what do you want" Stiles can't help the smile from spreading across his face.

"Can I have an egg, bacon, and cheese McGriddle"?

Derek arrives fifteen minutes later food in hand kicking his sneakers against the doorstep to get rid of some the snow. Stepping through the door and letting Stiles take the food from him as he stripped himself of his jacket and shoes, treading into the living room behind Stiles. Plopping down on the coach and pulling Stiles into his lap. Said boy squirming and turning till his back was against the arm rest and digging through the bag pulling out a hash brown ripping off a piece and stuffing it in his mouth setting it aside and digging in again for his sandwich. Derek chuckled and smoothed circles into Stiles back before excepting the sausage and egg Bagel kissing Stiles right temple.

"I have to go to the grocery store" Stiles said in between bites. Derek nodded

"I'll see if mom or anyone needs anything" They ate in silence reveling in the closeness, Derek's scent mixing in with Stiles and their heat bleeding into each other.

Stiles would swear to himself(but wouldn't tell another soul if asked) he felt his heart slow to match Derek's even tempo. Throwing his wrappers in the bag when he'd polished off two sandwiches and a hash brown. Stiles noted that wolf stamina must make him hungrier than usual which was insane, because Stiles was _always _hungry and he'd probably have triple everything on the grocery list. God he was going to need a job soon, thank god he still had his scholarships to pay for college. Derek rolled a piece of bacon and offered it to Stiles who opened his mouth in acceptance allowing the alpha to toss it in.

Derek lifts Stiles off of him setting him on the couch beside him, grabbed the trash and head towards the kitchen. Stiles trailing behind him wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face in his back breathing in his scent and relaxing, nuzzling his spine and sighing, kissing him through the fabric. Derek turned and wrapped his arms around Stiles, burrowing in his face in Stiles hair and breathing in his scent much like Stiles had done before him.

"See" he murmured against Stiles, "we fit". Stiles nodded into his chest.

"Yeah, I see it". They pulled apart and made their way upstairs to Stiles room where he grabbed his sneakers and his wallet pulling on Derek's hoodie.

Running back downstairs to grab the money his father had left him in the cabinet he snatches his keys off the coffee table while Derek put his shoe's back on and they walked out the door.

"My car of yours" Stiles ask.

"Mine, so I don't have to transfer my groceries to my car when we get back" Stiles walks towards the Camaro.

The Walmart in town was newer, and so many families still went to Gregory's for basics, or Emil's for meat and so on... Stiles liked to compromise, because Walmart had the generics which were cheaper, but he also wanted to support his community. So he went to Walmart to get a few things, and to buy in bulk. Pushing a cart up and down the aisles next to Derek's own as he got a few things off his list. Derek getting whatever the family may have asked him too. Derek stayed silent for the most part while Stiles chattered, and for the first time Stiles noticed how put off Derek looked in public, walking around in his leather jacket, stubble chinned and straight faced, yet with an aura of unwelcome that made people give him a wide berth. Unlike Stiles who smiled at the passerby's and occasionally chatted with someone near.

Telling them about the state of the sheriffs health who was at some kind of convention along with the sheriffs from the counties near by and would be back this afternoon. When he wasn't talking to others he was talking to Derek who answered in grunts in monosyllables. Chuckling only when Stiles ran into a beam earning the glare of a near by senior and blushing profusely.

"How do you, as a wolf, manage that" Derek asked teasingly, Stiles huffed.

"Your fat head was blocking my line of vision that's how" Derek snorted loudly and Stiles stuck out his tongue. Derek kissed his temple and Stiles blushed, "didn't know you were into PDA" Stiles said turning into an empty check out line. Derek shrugged and started helping Stiles put the contents of his cart on the conveyor belt.

The cashier scanned the items and Stiles made small talk, the women looked to be around her mid thirties, a natural red head with a bob cut and a sarcastic smile. She nodded towards Derek who had put up a separator and was loading his contents onto the belt.

"That your boyfriend" Stiles turned towards said boyfriend who was ignoring their conversation. Stiles nodded looking back towards Leslie?

"Yeah, that's Derek" Derek grunted and Stiles went to count his cash.

The woman whistled and lowered her voice "ain't hard on the eyes is he? Still he looks to anti-social for you Stillinki"

Stiles shrugged and looked up to hand her the total amount he owed capturing her eyes.

"We fit" is all he said.

Stiles and Derek went meat shopping after that, and then to Gregory's where Stiles stocked up on name brand toilet paper, paper towels and candy. Derek sat in the car while Stiles did that and when he returned Derek didn't look to happy, he stepped out to throw some groceries in the car and put up the cart. Stiles got in the car put on his seat belt and turned towards towards the older wolf.

"What's wrong" Stiles could feel his unease, his worry and bitterness.

"Chris Argent called me" Derek replied pulling out of the parking lot. Stiles frowned waiting for him to continue.

"He's Kate's brother and a fellow hunter, he said that some of Kate's friends got wind of what happened and are none to pleased."Stiles was familiar with the Argents, Scott, his best friend dated their only daughter, Allison.

He told Derek this, Derek's heart rate spiked and Stiles could sense his anger grow.

"Well these friends coming into town around the time of the funeral, they're going to hunt us, you and me, the pack. They're going to hunt us and are going to attempt to kill us." his grip on the steering wheel tightened, just short of snapping it, the light turned red, he slammed on the breaks and growled.

Stiles frowned deeper. This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all. He already had to explain to his father what he was, he didn't want to put him in danger too. Then again, who else knew he was a wolf? No one besides his pack and Chris who he hoped wouldn't sell him out. The hunters wouldn't make the connections between him and the pack long as he laid low. Therefore his father would be in the safe zone, still it made him uneasy about confessing to the sheriff.

"What are we going to do" Stiles asked quietly, Derek turned the car.

"Chris wants to meet up, we're going to the town over and we're meeting there, I figured we'd plan from then on" he paused

"Peter and Laura are going to be there of course, I was hoping you could come too though" Stiles nodded, he understood his position in the pack hierarchy, and yet still it nagged at him that this was still so new, so sudden. And to look at the possible shit storm he was in now, telling him to be bitter and to push Derek away. "And you trust him not to try and trick us" Stiles asked, Derek shook his head.

"Not particularly no but we're meeting in a crowded place so they _can't _try anything" that made sense "okay" Stiles replied.

"So you'll be there" Derek ask, Stiles nods.

"Yeah I'll be there".

* * *

A/N: The snow thing, I'm sure some of you might have wondered what was up with that seeing as they lived in California. Well Beacon Hills is in fact an imaginary town who's position in California was not stated. I have been told and believe that in Northern California in some of the higher elevation there are some towns and it does in fact snow in them because they are farther north, both in latitude and sea level. So my head canon is that it can and does in fact snow in the winter at Beacon Hill's. Also the stories time line is set around early December. Feel free to ask questions and leave opinions. This is also un-beta'd so it would be awesome if you let me know about any mistakes I may have missed. Thank's for reading,

-Cher


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I know this is a third of my usual therefore super short but chances are I won't get another chapter out until later next week and you guys were all so lovely I wanted to give you something. On another note did any of you here about Frank Ocean? If you know who he is and haven't yet look it up. Tell me what you think.

Songs inspiring this chapter:

Michigan- Milk Carton Kids

White- Odd Future(Frank Ocean)

* * *

The rest of their time is spent procrastinating, working with the excuses of putting up groceries and organizing refrigerator space. It's of stolen touches and brushed lips. Silent and in feigned ignorance. They ignore the elephant in the room, ignore it in favor of each others company, in simplicity. Never is their time together spent without incident, neither is our time apart. Which is something neither of them are looking forward to, despite Stiles growing bitterness. Their time apart is plagued by that dull ache, that need for closeness, a hole in you chest feeling that could never be considered pleasant. Derek tries to make it better for Stiles, he spreads his scent. Touches every surface, smooths the counters with his palms, grips the couch, walks into every room and touches something so it feels like he's near. Sort of.

Stiles starts dinner for his fathers arrival, make extra's so Derek can take it to his apartment and not have to mooch off of his mother all the time. He leaves when Stiles starts the batter for the ginger snaps. Derek looks at him like he wants to kiss Stiles breathless, like he's afraid he'll run away soon as he turns his back. And running is growing more and more tempting, but logic does not support that. So Stiles nods and pecks his lips, calls out good bye and locks the door behind him. Wonders if Derek will ever take him to that apartment he told him about on the way home.

"A relative waste of space and money because I spend most of my time at the house helping my mom take care of the family and mooching off of their resources. Mostly their food."

By the time his fathers home he's cutting up lasagna and pulling out plates and Tupperware. He's got the timer set for the ginger snaps and he's re-wrote the speech he's about to make a million times over.

"Dad we need to talk"

"Can it wait kiddo, I need to shower and eat before I go patrol, not much time to talk"

"You can eat and I'll talk, there's not much you can say anyways" his father walks into the kitchen.

"God kid, who else are you trying to feed".

Stiles knows he made entirely to much food, and maybe he can pawn some off on the rest of the Hales too. Still it's a sure sign of how nervous he is, what he's nervous for doesn't know. His father doesn't have much left in this world besides him and he's pretty sure he tops whatever list there is. He'll have no other choice but to except these truths because the only other option is leave him and Stiles knows he won't do that.

"Maybe you should sit down" He walks into the dining room and sits down, and there's that sigh, the one his dad does when he knows he's about to have a few years knocked off his life expectancy rate.

"What did you do kid" Stiles feels sick. He closes the lid on the last of the Tupperware, walks his dad plate to the table and sits across from the sheriff. He squirms in his seat a bit, looking down at his hands before he starts up.

The speech is gone with the wind, instead he's got this long and sort of anguished story that starts and doesn't stop till he's covered the whole situation top to bottom. Including the mating and the hunters and his panic attack. He has to push back the urge to wolf out as he explains that this only going from bad to worse and he's not sure where worse leads. He wonders if his father can tell how bitter he is, how he's only been stewing in it.

If he can he doesn't say anything, he just picks at his food silently and listens until he's sure Stiles is done. Then he sighs again, shakes his head and looks at Stiles with those disappointed eyes that Stiles is sure he doesn't deserve. His heart falls into his stomach and he looks at his hands laid flat on the surface of the table. Fingers spread and twitching with the urge of the change, he curls them into his fist and looks up into his fathers eyes.

"I just, I don't get how you ended up with this shit luck. And I want to say no, I want to put my foot down and say I forbid you. But I can't stop this, I can't stop you. This is what you are now, and I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. Yet here my son is."

He scrubs his face with his hand. Stiles vibrates in his seat, the urge to change heavy on his chest, next to the ache of Derek's absence. He wonders if he can feel him struggling, feel Stiles missing him.

"You have to take this for what it is, sure it has it's downs. Every gift comes with a price, but it still has it's ups too. There's the speed, and the freedom, the heightened senses, the pack. It's a family, a whole network of people who will support us. And take care of us. We haven't had that since mom died. Maw Maw Stillinski's been gone since I was eight. Mom's family is somewhere in southern California shunning her and her death bed. This could be really good for us" His father had this look on his face, this incredulous "are you seriously trying to feed me this bullshit" look that makes Stiles feel bad for trying.

"And you really believe that. You aren't sitting here bitter, your actually thinking about the positive spin on being some kind of sub-species predator about to be hunted and on your death bed." Stiles flinched, his father looks sorry as soon as it came out of his mouth.

"I just need time to sit on this, time to adjust and to understand" Stiles nodded at the table.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way" Stiles doesn't know and doesn't want to know what "this way" is.

His father gets up and takes his plate to the sink, Stiles can hear him mutter about his mother while he rinses the plate. Watches the Sheriff shrug on his coat grab his gun and his keys, shove his feet into his boots and nods goodbye as he walks out the door. Stiles slides into the table, head buried in his arms. He can hear Derek's Camaro roll down the street, feel him grow closer in distance. And Stiles is standing in the door way when he comes to his driveway. The moon is pulsing through him, pulling him closer the to the forest behind him. Behind the house, away from the hardships of man.

"Why do I shift all the way" Derek's expression never changes, he answer the question straight faced and uninterested.

"Because your an alpha" he's stripping, folding his clothes and putting them inside his car walking into the back yard before taking off his pants and underwear and rolling his shoulders.

Twisting his neck and shifting effortlessly, the foot prints of a wolf replace where there once was a man. He sits and waits patiently, after moments Stiles follows suit. Falling forward onto his paws and following Derek into the forest.

He can't help but feel like he's lost something.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please, please, please, review

-Cher


	4. Chapter 4

This is pure smut, and it's short and probably sucks because this is my first time writing smut. None the less I wanted to give you guys something... So here it is! Tell me what you think?

So I've been forgetting to put the disclaimer like the poor author I am, so here it is: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters.

* * *

They tread into the dark forest, breaking into a sprint and then into a full out run. Chasing each other between the trees, Stiles runs ahead of Derek, he's so fast he's flying, it's so graceful and so freeing. The burn in his legs pushing him to go yet faster, he's never felt this alive, so connected to the earth. He can feel the cool snow on the pads of his paws, pushed back with each stride to soft and soggy soil, the snows been melting so rapidly rather than freezing it loosens the ground beneath. He hears each shutter in the tree's caused by the ever-whistling wind, hears each animal scuttle and snore. Feels the earth turn on it's axis, feels the slight shift and rumble of the tectonic plates beneath him. He can smell the decay, the dead leaves and twigs and grass.

He smells he vines resilient but not invincible as they dry in the frost, the world is new. But so very old and so very beautiful. He comes to a clearing where the stars are sharp and bright and he rest on his haunches, laying down as Derek breaks through the tree's and into sight. The dark furred wolf pushes Stiles onto his belly up. Crawling over him and shifting smoothly, watching as Stiles does the same, the snow melts beneath their heat leaving in it's place lose soil. The bite of the cold and the wind doesn't affect him, his body is still reeling from the shift.

He is hot from the inside out and so is Derek, who's settled on his hips and is straddling him as he cradles his face in that soft way he seems to have taken to. Looking at him as if he holds the secrets to the universe, marveling. He is so obviously smitten, and Stiles wonders how he missed this, how rapidly Derek fell. An easy contrast to Stiles initial attraction, marred by his bitterness and slowly deteriorating. Yet in this moment it only blooms unfurling in his chest and warming him as his blood pumped faster.

He clasp his hands behind Derek's neck, pulling him closer to Stiles yet, their noses brushing each other, their breath combing and billowing. Mist fading into the air, his eyes are so bright, his heart is so fast. Stiles pulling him yet closer and their lips met soft and chaste, melting into something more hungry, more desperate and needy. Wanting, Derek is licking into his mouth and they are so suddenly fighting for dominance. Tongues battling for free reign of the others mouth. Derek let's Stiles win and he plunders the warm space, licking every nook and cranny, then massaging his tongue against Derek's own. Turning his head and baring his neck, breathing heavily and Derek goes to town on his neck.

(Here be smut)

He's panting and there's these low moans escaping from his lips that turn into high whines and soft mewls and Derek's not stopping any time soon. Stiles feels the older wolfs eyelashes brush against his skin as he presses light kisses into his neck. Sucking at the flesh than nipping before licking it soothingly. Stiles knows instinctively these marks will not heal because his mate put them there. He withers beneath the attention, carding his fingers between Derek's thick, rough, hair and keens. He moves down to his color bone, licking a stripe down the middle of his chest laving at his nipples

Fingers dance across Stiles ribcage and he shakes and shudders and wraps his legs around Derek, who automatically pushes them off instead spreading his legs open. Sitting back and drinking in the sight. The alpha's eyes are bright, sharp and hungry. Taking in the boys pretty pink cock, leaking precum on his pale stomach and staining the light dusting of hair that leads to dark the dark curls framing the boys genitals.

Derek's got his legs over shoulders in a matter of seconds, pulling Stiles closer till he's got his ass in his face.

"Lock your ankles" he pants, Stiles obeys and let's his head thump into the grass when Derek's hands are suddenly on him.

Derek's got large hands and thick long fingers splayed across his ass, gripping him and spreading him open and Stiles let's out a soft oh at the feeling of the cold air hitting his puckered hole. Soon Derek's hot pants are fighting off the chill as he licks at the pink hole and watches it contract, fascinated. He licks broad stokes against him and has Stiles moaning at the sensation easily, switching from the broadness to a direct attack at the hole probing with his tongue till he slides in. Thrusting the hot muscle in and out quickly and nipping at the pucker while Stiles tosses his head from side to side.

He lets out these loud wet moans that he hopes help Derek get the picture because he was really having trouble forming coherent sentences there. He's panting and moaning and mewling, and eventually he starts begging. Begging for Derek to give him more. Derek watches a digit enter Stiles, sending one in to probe gently along with his tongue, then two and started scissoring. By the time they're up to three fingers Stiles is wreaked. Derek only grunts and delivers a few more broad strokes with his tongue before letting Stiles legs down. Then he's rubbing down his chest and griping his dick. Swiping his thumb over the head and spreading that and the precum that had already leaked onto him, slicking himself.

Then he's turning Stiles so he's on his hands and knee's and using Stiles own precum to slick his hole before lining himself up and waiting for Stiles approving nod. Then he's pushing in the head of his cock, watching appreciatively as he disappears inside the boys warmth with each roll of his hips and little thrust till he's bottomed out. Stiles is holding himself up on his elbows and pressing his ass onto Derek, trying to get him deeper. It doesn't work out though because Derek's pulling out and sitting back on his haunches, pulling Stiles up and letting gravity impale the wolf onto him.

Stiles throws his head back into Derek's shoulder and moaning as he lifted him, then dropped him, rolling his hips into the boy and hitting Stiles from all the right angles before repeating the process. Stiles knows he's going to come soon, stutters it to Derek who encourages him and pants about being close too. About filling him up and breeding him and Stiles babbling in gibberish with the need to come by then. Derek freezes and _commands _Stiles to come.

He does, he comes harder than he ever has in his life and he rolls his hips downwards riding it out, feels Derek seed inside him, warm and already leaking out of him. They sit and come down from their highs before Derek pulls out and collapses, wrapping his arm around Stiles and dragging him onto the ground with him. They stay like that for awhile longer, huddled into each other and listening to the universe till Stiles addresses that they've got business to handle. He's shifted and bounding between the tree's before he can count to ten

* * *

Soooo, was it bad? Was it good? Gotta let me know! Review, review, review!


	5. Chapter 5

Lame A/N you should probably read:

Well then, no point in beating around the bush, as some of you may have noticed I haven't updated any of my stories in the past few weeks. This is for a reason, for a while, a very long while, I've been dealing with some personal issues. I won't get into my personal angst, but I will tell you it's been affecting the quality of my writing, not only that but I wasn't really satisfied with what I was putting out either. I just don't have it in me to continue this right now, I do have plans on doing so eventually though.

School's coming up and that plus this major project I've started and my issues means I don't know when I'll be getting back to this. But I will, I might even re-write some of it honestly.

With that being said I just wanted to tell you guys I'll be going on hiatus. Sorry.

-Cher.


End file.
